


Rough With the Time Traveler

by Rextreme



Series: Harry Potter Prompt's [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking, Discord: Tomarrymort | Chamber of Secrets, M/M, OOC?, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fic, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Rough Sex, Time Travel, i don't know how to use tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rextreme/pseuds/Rextreme
Summary: Harry finds himself back in time, wandering around Hogwarts in the 1940's. He runs around and constantly tries to tell people he's from the future, because first it was a mistake but then he noticed no one seemed to care. Fucking time magic.Several months later his boyfriend thinks it's a good time to bring this up in the middle of sex. Fun.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Harry Potter Prompt's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917550
Comments: 7
Kudos: 351





	Rough With the Time Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> \\(0.0)/ ok, I just really wanted to write some gratuitous crack porn based off a prompt. Sorry not sorry. It's unfinished because my mind drifted elsewhere halfway through writing this. I cleaned up the end a bit, so it's finished in it's own way. Also, my first time writing porn -so enjoy my amateur writing.
> 
> Based off of DesertWaterfall's prompt from the Tomarry ‘Chamber of Secrets’ discord server:  
> Harry travels back in time to Tom's time, one way or another, but weird time magic prevents anyone from realizing it. Harry can walk around shouting "I'm a time traveler from 50 years into the future, I know when and how Grindelwald's war will end, I know all the scores for future Quidditch games!" or whatever, but it's like no one hears or notices it. That is, no one, but Tom. Because Harry has a piece of Tom's soul inside him and this weird time magic deems them the same person.

His fingers dig deeply into Harry’s skin. “What do you mean, you’re sure I am going to get what’s coming to me?” Tom’s nose tracing slowly up the Gryffindor’s neck, and leg shoved between his.

Harry doesn’t realize he fucked up until this moment, which is ironic because he has been dropping not so subtle hints that he’s from the future for months. However, it seems that no one cares much about his futuristic ‘visions’. Or someone did but has kept this to themselves until they were naked in the room of requirement.

Tom really loves to ruin the moment, and now really is not the best time while he presses Harry against the cold wall. “What?” He is cut off with a gasp as Tom sucks on the sensitive part of his neck. A hickey will definitely be left over from his efforts, and he caresses the spot with his tongue before he pulls back to observe his lover. Harry’s brain catches up to what his lover just said and starts trying to scramble away from him. He’s thinking that he is about to be crucioed because he’s seen it cast on Tom’s followers enough times in the past couple of months. “What!”

“Just what I said dear.” He brings a forearm to press against Harry’s neck intimidatingly while raising an eyebrow as his victim struggles. “I’ve been noticing your slip ups forever now and how no one else seems to notice. I have a theory for why I only notice or seem to care, but for now answer my question…” His voice trails off as Harry suddenly manages to bring a knee to his balls. The future Dark Lord keels over, hands covering his family jewels.

The time travelers’ eyes are crazed as he dives for his discarded wand in the pile of clothes on the floor. “Petrificus Totalus!” Tom manages to evade the curse, grimacing in pain, and lunges at Harry.

They tumble to the ground, a crazed tangle of limbs, ultimately with Tom on top like usual. “You really thought you could get the upper hand on _me_? With a third-year curse?” He scoffs. Harry opens his mouth but Tom smothers him with a rough kiss. Teeth gnashing against each other violently, the sub too astonished to do anything. “Don’t say anything it’d just hurt your brain.” Hands grip Harry’s thighs leaving crescent moons behind.

He carries on, indifferent to the rage on the other male’s face. “You are from the future, I figured that out the first day you arrived. That’s also when I realized either everyone around me was even more daft than I already knew or I was the only one who could tell.”

“Then _why_ are we here if you already knew that!” Harry cuts him off with his yelling, his face bright red. “Why lead me on, humiliate me, and then act indifferent to all of this!” The hand on his throat clenches tighter. The male on the floor squirms beneath Tom’s hands, air all out of his lungs. If he could talk, he’d be moaning from the hand on his throat.

“I just told you to stay quiet.” Toms nostrils flare out in anger as he looks through narrowed eyes at Harry. Something presses hard against his leg and he rolls his eyes. Tom reaches his hand down to start stroking Harry’s cock, bringing his hand roughly up and down. The other male starts moaning slightly at his efforts. “You’re my horcrux, from the future, you said it so yourself in transfiguration today.”

He brings his other hand back down on Harry’s throat, the other still jacking him off. The smaller male makes keening noises in the back of his throat, hips bucking up to meet the others’ strokes. He brings his head down, breath ghosting the shell of Harry’s ear. “I’ve been able to hear you because of that.” The Gryffindors eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure when Tom does something with his hands. _He’s so close._

Suddenly the hands are off of Harry and shoving him off the floor towards the conjured bed in the corner. Eyes peer up at Tom in yearning and fear. The latter because he is uncertain of what will happen when this is done _and how will he live will knowing he’s been fucking his parent’s killer_.

“I don’t care that you’re from the future. We share a connection and you are stuck here.” The Dark Lords eyes flash red briefly while smirking down at the man in front of him. “So that makes you _mine_.”


End file.
